The invention relates to applicators for lotions and provides an applicator which is particularly, but not exclusively, suitable for the application of self-tanning lotions to the skin.
As is well known, an artificial tan may be applied to a person's skin by applying a lotion containing a pigment which, whey dry, simulates the colour of sun-tanned skin. Some lotions apply the colour immediately to the skin, whereas others have a formula such that the colour develops on the skin subsequently.
In order to provide a realistic effect, such lotions have to be applied evenly over large areas of the person's body. Hitherto, it has been the usual practice to apply such lotions with the bare hands. However, such method has certain disadvantages.
Firstly, it may not be easy to apply the lotion evenly to the skin, using the hands and fingers alone, with the result that the colour may have darker or lighter patches and streaks, giving an unrealistic visual effect. Secondly, it is inevitable that substantia residues of the lotion will remain on the user's hands, and since the very purpose of the lotion is to colour any skin surface to which it is applied, the palms of the user's hands may often acquire a very dark and unrealistic coloration. This unwanted colour may be difficult to remove since it is obviously a desirable feature of such lotions that the suntan effect they provide should not readily disappear with washing.
The present invention therefore sets out to provide an applicator, suitable for use with such lotions, which enables the lotion to be applied over large areas both quickly and evenly, while at the same time preventing the lotion coming into contact with the user's hands during such application.